Timeless
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: I moment in the fragmented life of Harry Potter


There is skin against mine, it's warm and pleasant in a way yet my mind screams that I should be repulsed. Perhaps once, long ago I would have been. But I can only arch into it now. I've become accustomed to it- to the fingers that are sliding along the bumps of my spine, to the hand that grips my chin and lips that emit a low sensual chuckle before devouring me.

"I was wondering when you would wake." He whispers his eye gleaming like garnets in the dim firelight.

"How long?" I whisper mere habit more than anything.

"Does it matter?" He responds in kind before sliding across me skin against skin setting my senses ablaze.

"No." I gasp unable to focus. No it doesn't matter…it hasn't mattered for a long time now. I arch my back with a gasp as he bites down on my collar bone, marking me again like he always does.

"Good boy." He whispers his voice becoming lower rougher the heat on his skin warmer with each bare touch and slide. I shiver as his hands wander down well worn paths. This man and only this man knows how to make my body sing, I doubt that any one else could instill such fire in me any longer.

"Please!" I find myself begging reaching my arms up to cling to him desperate in a way I know pleases him. He shudders visibly.

"Have I left you alone for too long my love?" He hisses gently his fingers and lips still playing a torturous game across my skin. My love, he calls me. It is a lie but we both indulge in it, he who cannot love and I who can not be loved. Yet we are as close as we can get to loving each other even outside of this passionate embrace. My fingers wrap into silken locks as my body trembles the flame growing stronger and hotter between us.

"How many kingdoms have risen and fallen since I was last awake?" I whisper quietly. I must say this because if I don't- if I just give in to the pleasure then he will put be back to sleep and I will slumber for ages until he wakes me again. "I have forgotten what sorrow feels like." I whisper softly. "I have forgotten everything except you, and this." I say allowing myself a sob. He is watching me, face twisted slightly in annoyance and I know my time is up, he has heard all that he will hear. I nod in understanding and relax into his touch. "Very well my lord." I whisper reaching for him, his lips, his kiss to make me forget long countless hours of slumber. "There is only you anyway." I whisper before reaching down a hand to grasp him. His gasp sends a responding shudder through me and suddenly he is holding me, embracing me in that desperate way that I need just as much as he does.

"You are my most precious possession." He whispers against my cheek. "In the world outside you are little more than a legend and your name has been forgotten- yet…" he stops and I understand. My eyes follow the sharp scar that traces across his torso in a thin white line. There was once a time when this line had been a great blistering ugly thin, a twisted reminder to why he hides me away. Now I can only remember that he obtained it by protecting me- no matter the cost. I press a kiss to it.

"I fear." I admit softly. "That one day I will forget _you _too." And I do…every time I wake I find that I've lost a little more of myself to time. He smiles thinly.

"Never my love." He assures softly. "And if you fear it then I suppose I must imprint my self onto you, again and again so that you know that you will never forget me." He says his voice heated as a finger wanders down.

"No- not that, just do it." I whisper holding him tighter.

"You will be in pain." He says the way he always does. I can only press my face to his chest.

"That is what I want- I've already forgotten how I met you, I won't risk losing this too." I say shivering slightly. He is smiling. A strange and secret smile that he often has around me.

"You will never lose this." He whispers against me. His hands arrange me effortlessly before lifting me lowly. The pain is near earth shattering but it is exquisite all the same. Suddenly I need his touch more than ever, I cling to him beg him cry out for him as tears drip down my cheeks joining the sweat on his skin. He moves and a strange twist of pleasure, pain, apprehension and fondness surges within me. I am lost with every slide, every grunt and gasp that I cannot discern as my own or his becomes the only sounds I know of. The pleasure that jolts and shivers and burns its path through me swallows me whole and consumes my every thought until all I can do is cling to him. His eyes, his lips, the taste of his skin and the smell of his cologne- they are all I know in this world. I would not trade anything for these few comforts. My pleasure reaches its apex long before I recognize it for what it is and continues for as long as he wills it to. I cry out at the nearly agonizing feel of it before he bites down ending it sharply and concisely with an electrical reaction.

When it is over and the haze lifts slightly I find that I am in his arms. It is not often that he indulges in this and I find myself longing for it desperately. I am frightened, frightened that he too will one day disappear from my mind, that I will be lost in the dark oblivion and forgotten to the sands of time. I cannot die, but neither do I live.

"You are a sad creature aren't you Harry Potter?" He whispers in a mockingly gentle way. I frown slightly at the unfamiliar name.

"My lord?" He say cautiously. He smiles down at me.

"Do you no longer recognize that name?" He asks amused. I nod slowly.

"I'm sorry my lord, should I remember?" I say frowning in concentration. He snorts slightly before pressing a kiss to my temple, a rare treat.

"Don't worry yourself love." He says lifting my chin for a lingering kiss. "Just let yourself drift- yes, close your eyes…" I am falling asleep quickly his voice holding absolute authority even as I cling weakly to him. "My prize, my beautiful everlasting trophy-" he whispers. "Bronze and sculpted by the gods with eyes that shine like the clearest of emeralds. No one will take you from me, not now, not ever." And then all is quiet and I am alone again, waiting, longing for the only thing I know in this world.


End file.
